Tokyo Ghoul Drabbles
by Seijatachi
Summary: Just some random Tokyo Ghoul drabbles. Enjoy
1. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

| requested by novitious- on Wattpad. |

_*whispers* Tsukiyama taking care of Kaneki when he's sick. Pls. If you want to._

* * *

><p>"You certainly do have a fever," Tsukiyama says, removing his hand from Kaneki's forehead. The boy's cheeks were pink from the fever and from Tsukiyama being close. He didn't like him so close, he didn't trust him.<p>

Kaneki coughs, "How do ghouls even get sick?"

"Personally, I've never been sick," Tsukiyama remarks, tapping his chin with his finger. "But since you're half and half, it kind of makes sense."

The boy groans in annoyance and curls up under the blankets, hiding his face. He was busy and this stupid cold or whatever was getting in the way. The thought of soup crossed his mind, since soup is usually tied to helping getting rid of sicknesses. But he was a ghoul now, so soup wouldn't taste too good anymore.

As if Tsukiyama had read his mind, he pipes up, "We could make a soup! Use human meat- or would you prefer ghoul meat? Either way-"

Kaneki moans quietly to himself as Tsukiyama rambles on. Too much Gourmet. No thanks.


	2. Masks

**Masks**

| it was supposed to be some Uta x Kaneki fluff, but idk anymore. why do I ship this? |

* * *

><p>The white haired boy strolls into the shop, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Uta was busy working on a mask, putting on the final touches. He knew Kaneki was there, his unusual scent was easy to distinguish.<p>

"What is it?" the ghoul asks, turning around in his chair to face the half-ghoul. Kaneki pulls something out of his pocket, it looked like a black, leather eye-patch.

"The mask you made me got shredded during a fight," the white haired boy steps closer, handing Uta the only remaining piece of his mask. "Do you think you could make me another? When you have time, of course."

Uta examines the leather eye-patch for a moment, wondering what kind of a fight Kaneki got into to completely ruin his mask. He glances at the half-ghoul. The mask had fit him quite well, making the mask maker question if he should make one of the same design or not.

Setting the remaining piece down on his desk, the ghoul asks, "Do you still prefer the gentle look?"

Kaneki stares at him, remembering how he had used that term after escaping Aogiri. Why did he call his mask gentle? It certainly didn't look gentle to him.

"The same design, yes," Kaneki replies. Uta nods his head and grabs one of his sketch books, flipping through it until he found the page(s) where he sketched out Kaneki's mask.

"I'll have it finished and ready for you later."

The half-ghoul offers a small smile, "Thanks. I'll see you later then."

"You're welcome, Kaneki," Uta says, closing his eyes and smiling in return.


	3. Shutting Down

**Shutting Down**

| because angst. |

* * *

><p>Shutting down would be a good way to describe it. His body, his mind. It was just shutting down. Everything that had happened to him had worn him out. That included his sanity. Could he be considered insane now? Should he see a therapist about this?<p>

He actually chuckles a little. But it hurt. Everything hurts now. Why is life so painful? Why is this world so wrong?

Alone in the bathroom, door locked, Kaneki sits on the floor with his knees hugged to his chest. His friends were worried about him. They kept knocking on the door, asking if he was alright. Hinami, Banjou, even Tsukiyama sounded concerned.

"Go away!" he would hiss. "Leave me alone!"

They kept coming back. Knocking. Asking. It was so fucking annoying!

Kaneki runs his hands through his white hair, black nails digging into his scalp. Hard enough to draw blood, it seems, as the crimson liquid flows against his skin. Before he knew it, tears were sliding down his cheeks and he was crying.

Sobbing. He was sobbing now. It was ugly and gross. It was him crying his heart and soul out. It was one more desperate try to cling at his remaining humanity.

Everything that had happened to him was ruining him. He was trying so hard to obtain power to protect his friends like the selfish idiot he is. It was tearing him apart from the inside out. Destroying him slowly. It was wearing him all out. To where, eventually, he would just...

_shut down_.


	4. Sassy Uta

**Sassy Uta**

| wrote this after watching the first episode of the second season. he looked so sassy, I just had to. |

* * *

><p>"Damn, you getting sassy, Uta," Itori snorts just before going into a giggle fit.<p>

Uta turns away from her and shakes his hips, "Bitch, das right!"

Itori falls out of her chair from laughing so hard. Yomo walks in but quickly leaves because his friends are such dorks, nerds, and losers.

And he can't handle Uta's sass.


	5. Rabbits Can Die of Loneliness

**Rabbits Can Die of Loneliness**

| again, because angst. |

* * *

><p>No matter how many text messages he sent, no matter how many calls he made, he never got an answer. It was almost like Kaneki Ken just disappeared, leaving Hide all alone.<p>

_Where is he?_  
><em>Why did he leave?<em>  
><em>What happened to him?<em>

Hide sighs heavily as he stares up at the ceiling of his room. He was laying on the floor, papers scattered around him. His room was becoming a wreck, but he had no motivation to clean it. Maybe after Kaneki came home.

The dirty blond picks up his phone and sends out a few more text messages.

**HN -** _Kaneki, will you please come back._

**HN -** _I actually miss you and I feel really_  
><em> lonely right now. I've been feeling lonely.<em>  
><em> for a while, actually...<em>

**HN -** _Where are you?_

**HN - **_Please text back._

Hide didn't receive any reply until later that night, after he had fallen asleep. It was from Kaneki.

**KK -** _I'm sorry, Hide._


	6. You Lied to Me

**You Lied to Me**

| not sure how I feel about this one. it's okay, I guess. |

* * *

><p>"Let's rest a bit..." he had said, and then they both simply faded away. It didn't hurt. They were together. They had accepted each other. Nothing else mattered.<p>

It was kind of strange. It feels like years have gone by with them just laying in the flowers and holding hands. They didn't talk much, but they didn't need to.

A promise was made between the two of them. A promise that said they wouldn't leave the other behind. No matter what. However, Kaneki was a lair. He lied to him. He wasn't even Kaneki anymore. He was someone else entirely now. _What happened?_

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" Kaneki cries. "You promised!"

The person in front of him looks down, not meeting the other's eyes. "Sorry..."

"**Liar**!" the half-ghoul hisses. "You **lied** to me!" He was leaving him all alone. He didn't want to be alone again. The feeling of loneliness is the absolute worst. It eats at him already.

The stranger - yes, he was a stranger now - looks back up at him, something in his eyes that Kaneki can't identify. He speaks clearly and firmly, "My name is Haise Sasaki."

Then he turns around and starts to walk away from him. Kaneki's eyes go wide with fear and anger. He starts to chase to after him, to make him stay. But he gets stopped by the chains and shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"Wha-"

The field of flowers disappear and get replaced with black and white tiles. His heart pounds against his rib cage and stares at _Haise Sasaki's_ back. He doesn't turn around to look at him, to see what's happening. Kaneki feels something inside of him snap. He was angry. Enraged. Furious.

**_HAISE!_**


	7. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

| some Nishiki x Kimi angst. |

* * *

><p>Telling goodbye to someone you love and care about is proving to be a lot easier said than done. He doesn't want to leave her. He doesn't want to say goodbye to her. He doesn't want this to possibly be the last time they ever see each other. He doesn't want to do this. But he has to.<p>

With the CCG going batshit crazy and raiding Anteiku, he couldn't stay in the 20th Ward anymore. They would be searching every corner to find and kill every ghoul. Kimi would get in so much trouble for being caught keeping him, a ghoul, safe. And that would just be a pain in the ass.

Nishiki sighs heavily and mutters something under his breath. He's been standing in front of Kimi's front door for a while now, trying to think of the right way to say goodbye to her. God, why does this so fucking hard? Fucking doves.

The ghoul runs both his hands through his hair and breathes out another sigh. Clearing his throat, he finally manages to knock on the door. Hurried footsteps could be heard and suddenly the door flies open. Kimi stands there and relief floods through her face and she quickly embraces him in a tight hug.

Nishiki returns the hug and kisses the top of her head when he feels her tears soak through his shirt. They stay like that for a moment before Kimi pulls away to look at him in the face. Seeing the tears running down her face annoys and hurts him a little. Nishiki hated seeing her cry.

She was about to say something, probably tell him how worried she's been. He could see the news was on inside the house. However, he cuts her off. He needed to get this over with. The longer he stayed with her, the less likely he was going to be able to say goodbye (not that he wanted to, but still).

"Kimi, there's something I really need to tell you," Nishiki looks her in the eyes. "I... I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave."

Kimi stares at him, eyes wide and still glassy with tears. Her hands grab a hold of his arms as if she was going to keep him right there. "What? You-you're leaving?"

The ghoul flinches inwardly at how heartbroken she sounded, and pulls her into another embrace. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I don't want to, and I don't want to say goodbye. But I wanted to be with you more time."

She sniffs, "I'm going to miss you so much..."

"You're telling me," Nishiki murmurs. Squeezing her shoulders, he says, "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	8. Suffocation

**Suffocation**

| angst? |

* * *

><p>Some nights are better than others. This isn't one of those nights.<p>

Haise thrashes violently against the blankets that seem to strangle him. But the one who is strangling him is his ghoul-self, his past-self. The one who has yet to provide a name for himself. The one who demands that Haise give him back what's his.

He was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. The cold hands of his attacker were tightly wrapped around his throat, preventing any air from getting to his desperate lungs.

"**Give it back! Give it back to me!**" he snarls.

Haise chokes out a hissed "no." He can't breathe. He needs air. Now.

Somehow, with a sudden burst of strength, the ghoul investigator manages to throw his attacker off his body. And that's when his eyes snap open and he bolts straight up, sucking in a deep breath of air, almost choking on it.

Haise rubs his eyes before struggling to get the twisted blankets off of him. He was hot and sweaty, and the added warm of a blanket just feels disgusting to him right now. The ghoul investigator glances at the time, which reads 1:32 a.m.

_Looks like it'll be another sleepless night._ Haise thinks with a slightly bitter tone. He gets up out of bed and snags a book from his bookshelf. Sitting down in a chair and putting on his glasses, he reads silently for the rest of night.


End file.
